User blog:Jessie1010/PRODUCTION BEGINS ON WIKI CHANNEL ORIGINAL MOVIE, "TRAPPED: THE ESCAPE CHALLENGE"
PRODUCTION BEGINS ON WIKI CHANNEL ORIGINAL MOVIE, "TRAPPED: THE ESCAPE CHALLENGE" Production has begun on Wiki Channel's newest original movie, "Trapped: The Escape Challenge," a comedy adventure story that follows six talented teens who are trapped in a difficult maze and must work together to find their way out. The movie is being executive produced and directed by Heatherblast9 and stars a group of talented actors who are sure to appeal to the Wiki Channel audience. Six talented teens - Ben, Avalon, Devon, Hailey, Randy, and Rhiley - are called in for a special opportunity to use their gifts to a special use. Run by scientist, Dr. Ludvig, they are split into two teams and are given three days to escape a very difficult maze in a mansion. The one who completes the task most successfully wins the special opportunity. But in reality, Dr. Ludvig is trying to make the six use their talents as much as possible so he can use the results to develop a serum, a serum that will ultimately transform him into the most talented and intelligent human in the world. After trying to escape on their own but failing, some of the teens finally decide to call it quits and request to go home. However, Dr. Ludvig refuses to let them go and at that moment, they realize it is not just a game or competition. The six soon conclude that to get out of the torturous maze, they'll have to work together, each and every one of them, using their talents. With danger, pride, and a bit of romance ahead of them, these six very different teens are in for an adventure. And with strong friendship and great teamwork, they can battle it all. Starring in the film is Fansis Lanson ("Mystic," "Untouchable") as human encyclopedia, Ben Kelly, Veronica Rodriguez ("It's Not So Nice to Meet You," "Chicken Soup for The Soul") as shy virtuoso, Avalon Rivers, Dane Wilkins ("East Meets West," "Dance Dance Chicago") as muscle of the group, Devon Campbell, Eva Ramone ("Studio Funny") as agile gymnast, Hailey Littleton, Jack Wright ("1, 2, 3") as handy man, Randy Finch, and Lilly Marsh ("James in Hollywood," "East Meets West") as creative artisan, Rhiley Newman. Director and executive producer, Heatherblast8, spoke about the film at a public meeting. "I really wanted this movie to be different, something you haven't already seen a billion times before," said Heatherblast8. "This movie is about teamwork, friendship, and how to work with people that are very different from you, with a little romance thrown in there." "Trapped: The Escape Challenge" filming has already begun and it is scheduled to air in 2015 on Wiki Channel. The Wiki Channel is a brand new 24/7 running network that provides programming for kids, teens, and families. The channel was founded in 2012 by NYCgleek and Nutta of da Buttas. It currently airs a number hit shows. Wiki Channel is a part of the Wiki Company. Category:Blog posts